


RESETS

by heyitsraichan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will continue this if I receive good feedback., M/M, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Repeating Timelines, Sans Remembers Resets, So much confusion, Stop reading the tags., Timelines, Undertale Saves and Resets, more tags, repeated deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsraichan/pseuds/heyitsraichan
Summary: Frisk finishes a True Pacifist Route every time they reset but is still unable to continue after that. They have grown to love their new family but they are always stuck on that one year on the surface, then after that, they always disappear into...somewhere. They are always given the choice to reset and be with their friends and family, or stop and not exist at all, letting their family continue on their timeline without them. They always choose the former, much to Sans' dismay. Sans is always torn; should he be mad at Frisk for resetting and just let them sacrifice their existence for everyone's sake or just surrender to the resets? To make matters worse, Frisk was possessed by Chara on a recent reset, the hateful essence of the first fallen human, and killed everyone they know and love. How will they get out of this?





	1. CONFUSION

**Author's Note:**

> i INSTANTLY fell in love with Undertale the moment i first played it. i am in love with the skele-bros now, but sans' belief is really relatable to me, that's why i picked him out of the two to write about. plus, thank you, fan fictions, for reeling me into the frans ship. thanks very much. here's RESETS.

****The Eighth Reset** **

****

“you betrayed me, frisk. you betrayed everyone.”

They said nothing. They kept that sadistic smile and unmerciful glare on their face.

“i really…really, thought that we could be friends, frisk. it seems i was wrong about you.”

Still, they were silent, but their smile turned into a grin. __maybe they just lost their mind because there’s been too much resets recently, they’ll come back to their senses any minute now__ , he tried to convince himself. Frisk’s current actions aren’t doing any good to help him validate his thoughts though. Sans was about to talk, buying some time, trying to buy Frisk some time but they started to attack. He dodged just by a hair.

Well, if he had hair that is. Heh. But enough jokes! The things that are happening to him at the moment aren’t funny. It seems like they were doing this on purpose. It seems right now that they were hell bent on killing everyone, including him.

“just when i thought you were going to prove to me that i was wrong about the world.”

__just when i thought there was hope._ _

“you are sooo going to have a bad time.

“welp. sorry, old lady. This is why i never make promises.”

Sans began attacking relentlessly. Frisk had a counter for Sans’ attack. It was as if they had practiced every attack. Had they gone through this timeline before? Was there a reset just like this that they had already experienced? But if they had, wasn’t Sans supposed to have an inkling? Anything, even a hunch? He was drawing a blank. He felt nothing, not even his gut told him that this would happen.

__no surprise there. frisk has always been an unpredictable kid…_ _

“c’mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you’re listening… let’s forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.”

His ever-calculating brain was out of options on how to end this fight. He resorts to using underhanded methods. Frisk is receiving minimal damage. He was empty of bright ideas, but this can’t go on forever. He was getting exhausted. His magic reserves are depleting fast. It doesn’t help knowing that there isn’t any hope left. His determination was back to 1 since they killed Papyrus.

“that’s it Frisk! it’s time for my __special attack.__ are you ready? here goes nothing.”

The thought of killing Frisk crossed his mind but he’d rather get a mad, impatient Frisk－like the one attacking him right now, yelling at him to “stay still and let them kill him”－than a dead one, so he didn’t attack on his next turn.

“yep. that’s right. it’s literally nothing.”

__they couldn’t finish this if they won’t ever get their turn. i could spend my whole eternity stopping them from destroying themselves and a whole timeline…_ _

__…god, priorities, sans, timelines first, then frisk._ _

Poor, pure, innocent Frisk, innocent no longer. Their hands are full of the dust of fallen friends and family. Thinking about them like that caused an uneasy feeling in his gut. He tried to remember the memories of Frisk from other timelines that his mind could grab. The puzzle-loving Frisk, pun-making Frisk, the Frisk who befriended him and his brother, the Frisk he knew and loved…

Sans fell asleep of exhaustion. Frisk took this as an opportunity to push through their confines. They were determined to see this through. They were planning on killing him in their sleep if need be. When he was finally in reach, they attacked once but the __smiley trashbag__ dodged their knife, but they were not one to give up easily, oh no they weren’t going to give up _ _…we are so close to our goal…__  so they struck the second time, when the skeleton least expected it. __How stupid of him__ , they thought. The skeleton died, by their hand.

Monsters didn’t bleed, it’s just ketchup. Sans wasn’t dying, he was just…just… He couldn’t think of an excuse. He was too lazy to. What was the point? He was right all along. There was no point to existence if we’re all meant to repeat a cycle of life and death, or worse, a reset. On second thought, both are equally terrible. Sans gives up, again. This was it, this was the end. Oddly enough the thought was comforting.

“ … … … so… guess that’s it, huh? …just… don’t say i didn’t warn you. at least i wasn’t lazy for once in this life…”

Sans walked to the exit. He can’t let them see him turn to dust. He should at least be given the chance to keep a little pride, right?

“i’m going to grillby’s.”

When he reached it, he closed his eyes and saw only white. He opened his eyes to see the path, but saw Papyrus standing instead, with a hand stretched out in front of him.

“HEY BRO! GOOD TO SEE YOU!”

“hey papyrus! do you want anything?”

Finally, the smiling __nuisance__ turned to dust. They were so close to their goal, they could almost taste it.

****

****????? Reset** **

****

Light was shining through the hole above. They could smell the musky scent of newly watered earth and plant life. Frisk woke up underneath a deep cavern. They were back here again, underneath Mount Ebott. Back in the Underground. Was this the eighth time..? No. No… This… how many times have they reset already? They… they can’t remember the last one. What happened last time? Sans would know. Sans would tell them. They would ask once they saw them. They stood up from the bed of golden flowers with haste. They can’t wait to see their friends…their mom and dad… They stepped forward and－

The rush of memories from a previous reset struck them like a bolt of lightning. It hurt and they fell down on their knees.

“No…no, no, no…that can’t have happened… I…”

“And it will happen again,” someone said, her voice echoed from the nothingness. Frisk was turning around, trying to find whoever it is that said it, only to realize the nothingness she was talking from was inside their head.

“Wha-what..? Why?! Why are you inside my head?! Get out of there! I won’t let that happen!” Frisk was starting to panic, screaming on top of their lungs at the invisible threat.

“But wasn’t that what you wanted: something different? You were so tired of doing the same thing over and over again, right? I did you a favor.

“Weren’t you tired of seeing everyone still the same while you were changing? For years now, you’ve been doing the same thing over and over, while everyone else, except for…one, never had a clue as to what was happening. You were changing, growing up, and no one seemed to notice. No one was getting old, unlike you. They’re all just the same. I did you a really HUGE favor, Frisk. I gave you change!”

“No! No, you killed them! You killed them all,” Frisk was having difficulty breathing now, with the panic setting in and the erratic beating of their heart and racing images of everyone’s dying faces… Sans’ dying face…

Everything went dark for a moment.

 

The sudden flash of yellow light was blinding, Frisk thought. They could see that yellow, blurry __thing__  moving near their face. A soft but muffled voice from a distance was talking, but they can’t quite hear what it was saying. Everything was on their side…no, __they__ were the one on their side. They were the one who is on the ground.

… _ _must have passed out,__  they thought.

They could see clearly now. The yellow, blurry thing earlier was Flowey, but he’s nearer.

Frisk didn’t listen to anything he was saying. They didn’t even notice that he was about to kill them with those __friendliness pellets__. They just hugged the little flower. The flower was puzzled at this gesture. Frisk was whispering, “you’re alive” to him repeatedly. Flowey couldn’t get Frisk off him by just telling them to ‘get away’ or ‘get off me, stupid.’ He was about to bring out some vines to get them __the hell__  off him, when they suddenly cried hysterically, rocking them both back and forth.

“Asriel, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!” They said.

Flowey was taken aback by that, ( _ _Why did they call me that?__  He thought. _ _)__  and in his confused state he just disappeared back into the ground.

 

Toriel thought she heard cries back here and it seems she was right. She rushed as soon as she heard the cries of a…child? No, it was a woman. A young woman, about the age of nineteen. Well, Toriel was still older than them, so much so that they could be her daughter. They were still a child in Toriel’s eyes.

Toriel found Frisk in the dark, alone. Their hysterical cries have subsided and it was instead replaced by sobs.

“I expected you to be…smaller,” Toriel couldn’t help but say.

The curled up human looked up at Toriel, recognition painted all over their face. They grabbed Toriel’s arm and hugged her.

“Mom, I thought I lost you!” Frisk cried again.

Well, Toriel really thought they recognized her. This young one was full of surprises! Calling her ‘mom’ like that all of the sudden. Well, maybe they’re just scared, after all, they fell from a great height. They could be delirious at the moment. Toriel tried to reason with them.

“Oh, child, I am not your mother. I would like to be but, you must be mistaking me for your human mother, is that it?”

Frisk calmed down for a bit. They were supposed to be stronger than this. They felt silly; of course Toriel wouldn’t remember adopting them. This is a reset! They thought themselves very silly for just crying in the dark like a child. They were no longer a child. They must find a way to get out of this mess. They must find out why this happened in the first place and how to stop it. They had to find Sans. He would know. Timelines were his research. They had to be strong. They must not make everyone worry, especially Toriel. Or else, they wouldn’t be able to get out of the ruins.

“Y-yes…I am sorry, uh..?” Frisk acted as if they don’t know Toriel’s name.

“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself, how rude of me. My name’s Toriel. You may stay here in the ruins with me, child, throughout the duration of your stay in the Underground.”

“I’m Frisk… Mmm… Toriel… I… I can’t stay around here m-ma’am. You see, I’m…I…” It was hard trying to find an excuse to tell their mother. There’s the fear that the lie would be found out, but, Frisk realized, and again reminded themselves that this was a reset. They decided that it would be better to tell her the truth…well, part of it.

“I’m looking for someone.”


	2. protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was…alive? There was a reset!  
> “Ha…Ha…Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”  
> “Maybe this one child should be sacrificed to save a hundred lives, Mom.”  
> Like what I should’ve done the first time, Frisk thought.

****….? Reset** **

****

Sans woke up in his bedroom. At home. He was…alive? There was a reset! Papyrus…could be alive again, too. He wanted to check, but he was too lazy to get out of bed. He was too lazy to do anything again. He tried to remember everything he can on the last reset, but all he can think about was Frisk killing him. It hurt. It hurt A LOT. He could still feel the ghost of their knife cutting right through his soul. Over, and over, and over. He just doesn’t understand. Why did they do what they did? Why?

The rapping on the door snapped him out of his thoughts of the pain of dying. On the other side of the door was Papyrus, waking Sans up (Sans always pretended to be woken up by Papyrus.), like he always did on every reset. Like he always did everyday.

“SANS! WAKE UP LAZY BONES!”

“don’t worry, papy, the bone is up early.”

It took a moment for Papyrus to understand the joke and why Sans was laughing. “EW SANS, NO JOKES LIKE THAT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! ON SECOND THOUGHT, NO JOKES LIKE THAT, EVER!”

Sans laughed some more and got up. Since he was too lazy to walk, he used a shortcut to go to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Papyrus was rapping on his bedroom door again, thinking Sans was still inside. It amused Sans. He could smell what Papyrus is cooking－more like what Papyrus was burning－even with the bathroom doors closed. He made a note to himself to, just this once, try and fix what Papyrus is cooking. No matter how lazy he is, no matter how lazy he gets, he still loves his brother. And he would do everything to keep him happy. He would do everything to keep him safe. Then he thought of Frisk. He can’t kill Frisk, which means he can’t do everything after all. And he won’t be able to attempt to kill them again anytime soon.

****

****????? Reset** **

****

She didn’t understand why they needed to go. They did not explain much of anything to her. They only told her that they had to fix something, and that only one person can help them do that. Not that she’d listen to any more explanations. They reasoned that it had to be them to fix that non-specific thing they kept talking about. She had to disagree with the child though. If it was too dangerous of a task for them to handle, then they shouldn’t do it. They must not be allowed to exit the ruins. No one must exit the ruins. They could get killed outside by ASGORE and the Royal Guard! Can’t they see that they’re trying to protect them? It’s not safe for a human－much less a child－to run around outside of the ruins. How will she protect them from other monsters if they’re outside? There are much larger threats there than in here. It’s best if they stayed here with her, they could be happy.

“M－,” Frisk almost called them mother again. It has become a habit, but she corrected herself. “Toriel, as much as I want to stay here and be with you, I can’t just hide behind these walls. I can’t just let myself be safe and confined here while I know that everyone could still be killed if I don’t fix…this. Please, let me leave, Toriel. I’ll come back and explain everything, I promise but right now I need to find the one person that could help me.”

She went silent for a moment. She just couldn’t bare the thought of letting this child run to their death, when here and now she knows that she can do something about it.

“Ahead of us…” As she was speaking she feels a sense of deja vu, a sense that as if she’s already said this before. She’s not wrong about that. “…lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs!” Toriel was walking fast to reach the exit.

__Damn it, mom, stop being so bull-headed!__ Frisk thought. “Mom, please! Just let me do this.”

Toriel tried to ignore the child and continued to walk. Frisk was trying to catch up. She raised her voice. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die.

“You naive child… If you leave the RUINS… They ASGORE… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?” She now faced Frisk.

Frisk knew she would say this, it’s like the first time she came here all over again. “I do understand! But now it’s time to let me protect you!”

“Protect me…from who..?” Toriel whispered under her breath, her anger flaring. Instead of shouting at the child, she chose to keep a calmer tone. “…go to your room.”

“NO! Mom! Toriel, please!”

“Don’t try to stop me!”

“I know who you’re talking to outside of that door…”

Toriel stopped. “This is your final warning.”

“I know him. I also know that you tell him bad puns. You enjoy each other’s bad jokes. I know him! Their name is Sans, and they’re the one I’m trying to go to.

“I am not supposed to know this. Hell, you didn’t tell me anything about your life yet! We just met hours ago! And this knowledge should tell you, should make you see that something must be wrong, just like what I’m trying to tell you. This is what part of what I’m trying to fix, Mom. I need to find him. I need to find Sans. Please understand, this time, leave the protecting to me.”

Toriel needed to lean her entire weight on the wall for a moment. She just needs to take this all in, slowly. Frisk came close to her side, resting her hand on Toriel’s shoulder.

“I just want all of you, you, Dad, Sans and Paps, Undyne and Al, Mettaton and Blooky, everyone…I want everyone to be safe from this threat I am carrying inside my head, okay? I just need to know what to do. I think Sans would know what to do.”

“You’re only taking a chance on this. You are even unsure of him!”

“Better that than nothing, really, Mom.”

Toriel’s eyes started to water. She sighed. “I promise I will take good care of you here. I-I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here.”

“I wish I could stay, Mom, but since I got here I just can’t stay put in one place,” Frisk grinned through teary-eyes.

“Ha…Ha…Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

“Maybe this one child should be sacrificed to save a hundred lives, Mom.”

__Like what I should’ve done the first time,__ Frisk thought. Now they regret every reset they’ve ever done. That was selfish of them to do.

They hugged Toriel goodbye before they headed to the exit.

 

This is where they walk until they reach Snowdin Town, where Sans’ and Papyrus’ house is. Of course! Sans always goes to the RUIN’s door to talk to Toriel in his shift. They were sure that they’re going to encounter Sans again, on that bridge with a fence that Papyrus made.

“human…don’t you know how to greet a new friend?”

Frisk was sure that was Sans’ voice. They turned around excitedly, their hand reaching out, expecting a whoopee cushioned-handshake. Instead, they got their wrist gripped tightly by a bony hand, belonging to a skeleton whose eye is glowing blue underneath his hoodie.

“i sure am going to enjoy killing you right here, right now, friend. giving you a nice slow death would be a nice revenge for last time, eh?”

Frisk felt a cold chill down their spine. Sans was feeling…murderous. Frisk could feel their intention to kill. They felt their heart beginning to pound, almost right out of their chest. To make things worse, they felt dizzy, like the ground was spinning underneath their feet. Sans’ grip was, they think, the only thing keeping them upright. They can’t seem to calm themselves.

“i told you, if we were friends, you should never to come back. seems like we’re not.”

****


	3. QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe they encountered a little bit of trouble along the way? they had to do it maybe? out of self-defense? Sans had a hunch that those were the wrong answers, but he chose to lie to himself anyway.

 

****The Eighth Reset** **

****

They came out of the RUINS. Sans has been waiting for them to be out of there all day. It’s been two resets ago when he started to do that. He feels like a kid waiting impatiently and excitedly for his Christmas gift since he woke up. Except it’s Frisk. Not a time-travel machine. Nor a lifetime supply of ketchup. For the first time in years, he’s filled with DETERMINATION. He even woke up earlier than Papyrus. It’s just too bad that they all can’t get out of this loop, but this is as good as it can get! __Optimism feels nice,__ he thought. He can’t be mad at Frisk forever. This was not their fault, they did not choose this. Well, technically, they said they chose to reset rather than disappear. Their existence would be erased from thereon if they ever choose not to reset. They said they’d be stuck in some kind of limbo. He wouldn’t miss them, but if they did disappear, Toriel would be devastated to discover them gone. Papyrus and Undyne would lose a best friend. Alphys would never have another willing guinea pig… He was just making excuses. One technique of successful lying is to distance yourself in both words and actions from the truth. And Sans knows it well. He’s prone to using it frequently lately because he can’t actually imagine life without the kid from here on out. Now he’s doing none of those silly, “believable” lies. He’s going to be true to himself. He’s going to go out there and __be__ himself. Tell Frisk the truth that he…! Is he dreaming that Frisk has acquired a lighter skin tone, or is that dust on their hands?

“human…don’t you know how to greet a new friend?”

Frisk turned around before he could even tell them to and shook Sans’ hand. The act made the whoopee cushion produce the hilarious, fart-like sound. But they didn’t laugh. Sans could feel the grainy texture of dust from their hand. __maybe they encountered a little bit of trouble along the way? they had to do it maybe? out of self-defense?__ Sans had a hunch that those were the wrong answers, but he chose to lie to himself anyway.

****

****????? Reset** **

****

“Sans, please, it wasn’t me who did it last reset! Let me explain!”

They could feel something…awful. They could feel a strong, murderous intention that wasn’t theirs. It was making them dizzy for some reason… They were fighting the uncomfortable feeling in order to stay awake. They must get Sans to help them understand what is happening.

“nope, not falling for that. do you really think i am that dumb? well, missy, you underestimate me.”

Sans strapped Frisk in a chair inside his garage.

“Sans, I’m sorry for what happened to Papyrus on the last reset. I’m sorry for what happened to you…but let me explain! It wasn’t me! I wouldn’t hurt－”

“oh no but you did hurt us! you killed a hundred of us! you killed Paps, you…” Sans took a sharp breath. “you did something so unforgivable for the last two resets, and i know you are going to do it again. now that i have the ability to stop you, i need to use it.” He tightened the straps on Frisk’s wrists.

“The last two…?” Hearing that made Frisk start to panic. Did they really just forget what happened on one whole reset? Does that mean…? “Just listen to me for a second! I need your help about that!”

Sans continued as if Frisk said nothing. “and, uh, i need to take revenge on what you did to me last time.”

“CAN YOU HEAR YOURSELF SANS?! This isn’t you! You－you’re the one who told me to do the right thing! Are __you__ doing the right thing with this?! You judged me in that hall the first time I came here! Hypocrite, release me－” Frisk suddenly felt like their heart was being gripped. Their grip on the chair’s arm tightened. They tried to breathe deep a few times, but all they can achieve are shallow breaths. It was really, really, hard to breathe.

“oh, so you can feel fear, after all? you know, in case you forgot, you pulled out the bones i stabbed you with last time like it was nothing. you had your intestines, and stuff, uh, spill out of you and you still managed to make a joke out of it. i saw that, so, there’s nothing you can do to convince me that that’s real fear. but, have to admit, that’s some pretty good acting!”

“I－WHAT?!” As if Frisk did not feel sick already, the pain in their head started. It was like someone was drilling a hole right through their head. They continued to breathe heavily.

“He does not care about what you have to say, darling dear,” said the voice in their head. Why’d she have to speak right now? What does she want? “They want to kill you, can’t you see? He strapped you there to kill you, slowly. Can’t you feel the intent to hurt, to kill? He’s got something prepared to torture you.”

“Like…you’re not torturing me already with these…awful memories and…this painful-as-fuck headache. Oh, and also…this…gripping pain in my chest…!” Frisk managed to say between breaths. It got Sans’ attention away from the buttons and levers he was tinkering with.

“Relinquish control, give your freedom to me, and I will make your suffering go away. He won’t ever give you pain. I will make him disappear.”

“That’s what she said. NEVER GONNA HAPPEN LADY! Huff… I am my own person…I will not give you control! I would rather get…tortured by Sans than…let you kill anyone else…” Frisk was trying not to faint from the shortness of their breath and the…the pain in their…

“Frisk, who the hell are you talking to?” Sans went to their side and saw no one around with them. Who were they talking to then?

“Then I have to force you to give it to me again then!”

Frisk screamed as the now-searing pain spread throughout their entire body. Sans was not sure of what he was supposed to do. He tried touching Frisk, but their skin was burning hot.

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE!” They screamed at him.

“SANS? SANS! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! IS SOMEONE SCREAMING FROM IN THERE?!” Papyrus’ panicked voice could be heard from outside the shed. Knowing him, he doesn’t like anyone being in pain. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. He’s much too caring…he’s too much of a softie to be in there with them. And yet, he opened the door and came in.

“IS THAT A…A HUMAN!? WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE?”

“i, uh, caught them…”

“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T CARE ABOUT CATCHING ONE. AND SO YOU STRAPPED THEM TO A CHAIR, AND NOW THEY’RE IN PAIN? UNHAND THEM SANS! GET THE STRAPS OFF OF THEM, NOW! YOU CAN TIE THEM UP LATER IF THEY’RE NO LONGER IN PAIN.”

“but i didn’t do anything to them… _ _yet__. besides, i’m pretty sure that they’re fine.”

But Frisk’s screams of agony says otherwise.

“AH, I’M DOING IT MYSELF THEN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE THIS HUMAN FROM PAIN－”

“Sans isn’t an easy opponent you know? Kinda gave me a hard time…fixing myself. It’s better that he’s dead…every thing would be better if he were gone.” She continued speaking to Frisk.

“careful, they’re hot to the touch,” said Sans.

Frisk’s screams grew louder, that it startled Papyrus. He ignored his brother and unbuckled the straps on their wrists and laid them on the floor. Papyrus went out of the shed. He got a bucket and hurriedly collected newly fallen snow from outside. He ran back inside and emptied the contents onto Frisk. The snow sizzled as it came into contact with their skin, and eventually melted. They stopped screaming, but is still clearly in pain. They were unconscious now.

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, BROTHER…BUT IT CAN WAIT LATER. FOR NOW I’M TAKING THE HUMAN TO MY ROOM AND START HEALING THEM,” Papyrus said, as he walked out of the shed, carrying Frisk on both his arms. He was mad at Sans for two reasons. One, he found a human and strapped them to a chair instead of taking care of them. Two, he let the said human be in pain. He expected better from his brother…

Sans dropped to his knees. What the hell did he try to do?! What the hell was he thinking, strapping Frisk on a chair like that, with the intention of hurting them? Revenge seemed like a good idea just this morning, but seeing the angry expression on Papyrus’ face made him rethink his decision. That wasn’t right, he realized. His emotions, his fears got the better of him, that he wouldn’t even listen to reason. When he woke up in this reset, it seemed like the right thing to do…Frisk hurt them, the monster kind… They hurt __him__ A LOT last time… It was unforgivable. It was… He cried. He tried to cry as silently as he can, so that Papyrus wouldn’t hear. Frisk…or whoever that was inside their brain right now, was right. He was a hypocrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor, unfortunate souls


	4. ….? reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Survive until before I destroy this timeline again, then I just might tell you! If you have the DETERMINATION to, that is,” they said, with a smile.  
> The deed is done. Or so he thought.  
> Sans was now terrified of that laugh.

****The Ninth Reset** **

****

“what the hell, frisk? why did you do that?” Sans didn’t even bother to wait until they reached the bridge. They had to have answers. It isn’t helping that Frisk was being so…weird. Again.

“AAAAHHHH! A talking skeleton suddenly appeared and did not introduce himself!” They faked being scared, then laughed it off after. Sans wasn’t happy about that.

“seriously, why’d you…you promised you’d never…”

“I thought you did not like promises.”

The both of them continued walking together past the bridge. Sans sighed. It was like its not Frisk at all that he was talking to. They were too…hyperactive. Like they ate a bucket-full of chocolates. There was a skip in their step that Sans did not see them have before, like they were happy, even after killing all those monsters. Frisk being happy after a killing spree made him cringe a little, and remembered the look on their face as they killed him…

“what do you get out of it? out of the destruction of these timelines?”

They just looked at him, grinned and skipped to where they’re out of his reach.

“Hey-hey skeleton guy! Survive until before I destroy this timeline again, then I just might tell you!”

Papyrus was running to where they stood and Frisk turned to him. Sans thought they would hug Papyrus, that what they said just now was just a joke. When Papyrus was slowly turning to dust, that’s when he realized they weren’t kidding.

“If you have the DETERMINATION to, that is,” they said, with a smile.

 

He was trying to kill the kid for hours. He could have stopped them from killing his brother, instead he just watched as Frisk stabbed Papyrus in the back. But there is no use regretting it because what’s important now is stopping Frisk and fast. Undyne tried to do it alone and melted away, along with the excess DETERMINATION she acquired. They were growing stronger and stronger with every kill. Mettaton tried to help stop Frisk at Hotland, prevent them from killing the refugees there. He succeeded. He stopped them long enough for the refugees to escape, but ended up dead. Asgore was too devastated to fight Frisk. Flowey told him that Frisk killed Toriel. Alphys is currently with him, along with the other refugees. Asgore was getting ready to use the SOULS to escape the Underground. It’s down to Sans to stall Frisk now.

“it makes it kind of hard to give it my all…but since you’re a dirty, brother-killing scumbag, I might as well!”

“Whoa ho ho! Sansy! You’re still alive and kicking! It’s a good thing that when I killed Papyrus, you did not break down and cry like a bitch! The death of a brother did not stop you from coming here. You must be so curious what I might get out of this timeline purging!” Mirth is evident in the eyes of Frisk as they were speaking, and slowly walking towards Sans.

Sans started to use his magic to pin Frisk to the wall, but their willpower, their DETERMINATION, was strong enough that they could still move their arms and throw knives at Sans. Where were all these knives coming from anyway? It’s like they’ve got an unlimited supply. No matter, Sans can still dodge them all.

“i trusted you, frisk. we all did. heck, toriel and asgore adopted you! what the fuck is wrong with you?! was that all a－an act? To get us to trust you?! what do you get out of it?”

“A second chance. And a third. And a fourth. And－you get the idea! I get all the power to annihilate the worlds. Erase humanity in the face of the Earth. You are all just collateral damage! A necessary sacrifice to further a greater purpose! I know how much you hated humans, Sans. I know you would do the same if you could. You know how I feel…”

“actually I…” Sans loosened the magic binding Frisk, but tightened it even more when they tried to escape. “DON’T!”

They were trying to gasp for air, wheezing, breathing in all oxygen that they could.

“you already had that power when you came here. you have the power to turn the clock. heh heh heh… you can get all the chances you want. you are lying.”

They stopped breathing. “I thought you would believe it. You’re not as stupid as you look, Sansy,” they laughed, a laugh that is strange to hear in the voice of Frisk. It was hysterical. “But now it’s time to kill you.”

“not if i kill you first!” Sans repeatedly stabbed them with bones and shot them with the Gaster Blaster. He could just imagine the pain Frisk was feeling right now, but he has to do it. Or else they, he and everyone else in the world, would be the ones dead. Finally, Frisk dropped to the ground and stopped moving.

“if we truly were friends, then you should never come back.”

The deed is done. Or so he thought. He was about to walk away from the scene when they suddenly started moving again. They were pulling out the bones stuck to their body like it was nothing. Blood and viscera were spilling onto the floor from them as they pulled. It was so grotesque, but Sans managed not to vomit. They picked up pieces of themselves that fell to the floor, their intestines, liver, stomach, spleen…and put it back inside their body. The burns from the Gaster Blaster and all the wounds they have acquired from Sans’ attacks suddenly disappeared.

“Whoo golly, you pack a nice punch, huh? Took me some time to put myself back together. Get it?!” They giggled as they stood up and summoned the nearest knife to their hand. Sans tried to use his magic on Frisk but they just shrugged it off. Sans suddenly can’t move. “Well, as for what you have said, oh no, gee, I am not coming back again after this I promise! I’m not coming back…just right after I have fun with you! How strong are you Sansy? Will you be able to take－I don’t know－a few hundred stabs in the head?!”

Sans was now terrified of that laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got tired of waiting for next week. i'm all out of motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, ISSMANT (I suck so much at naming things). I don't know why but the title for this just sounds wrong to me. ehe. I hope you enjoyed reading this. If I you want me to continue, because, well, you actually enjoyed it, tell me in the comments please, so that I can upload the chapters much faster. External motivation is also good to some extent. Thanks!  
> Here's my tumblr! Home for the fandoms: essential-non-essentials.tumblr.com


End file.
